GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR ‘KEEP SPINNING’
GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR 'KEEP SPINNING' is the third world tour by GOT7. It is held between June to October. More dates and locations will be announced in the near future. Background The group released their ninth extended play, Spinning Top: Between Security & Insecurity, on May 20, 2019. It then embarked in a world tour from June 15 to October 26. During its North American stop, GOT7 was appear on Today Show on June 26, becoming the first Korean group to perform in the show. Set list Tour Dates *More dates and locations will be announced in the near future. ;Cancelled dates Videos GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR ‘KEEP SPINNING’ TRAILER GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR ‘KEEP SPINNING’ SPOT GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR 'KEEP SPINNING' IN NEW YORK FILM Gallery |-|Promotional= GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR Group Teaser.jpg|Group Teaser GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR Yugyeom D-7.jpg|Yugyeom "D-7" GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR BamBam D-6.jpg|BamBam "D-6" GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR Youngjae D-5.jpg|Youngjae "D-5" GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR Jinyoung D-4.jpg|Jinyoung "D-4" GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR Jackson D-3.jpg|Jackson "D-3" GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR Mark D-2.jpg|Mark "D-2" GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR JB D-1.jpg|JB "D-1" GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR GOT7 D-Day.jpg|GOT7 "D-Day" |-|Other= GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR Tour Dates.jpg|Tour Dates GOT7 KEEP SPINNING 2019 WORLD TOUR Official Lightstick.jpg|Official Light Stick GOT7 2020 WORLD TOUR 'KEEP SPINNING' IN BANGKOK Sold Out.jpg|"Bangkok" February 15, 2020 and February 16, 2020 Sold Out 2020 WORLD TOUR 'KEEP SPINNING' IN BANGKOK Additional Ticket Open Notice.jpg|"Bangkok" Additional Ticket Open Notice |-|Locations= GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SEOUL - DAY1.jpg|"Seoul" Day 1 “''Starting in the practice room till the Gymnastic Stadium, us who ran while dreaming the same dream. Thanks to ahgases who trust in GOT7.. Now! Today, exists! Continuing to dream, let’s walk together, holding each other’s hands''” GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SEOUL - DAY1 (2).jpg|"Seoul" Day 1 with Stray Kids GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SEOUL - DAY2.jpg|"Seoul" Day 2 "Holding on till the end to the miracle that is GOT7 Holding on till the end to the light that is ahgases" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SEOUL - DAY2 (2).jpg|"Seoul" Day 2 “''Without ahgases, there’s no GOT7. The reason for GOT7’s existence is ahgases. To GOT7, ahgases are the ‘miracle’ that came to them.” GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN NEWARK (1).jpg|"Newark" "''Forever with I GOT7" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN NEWARK (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN NEWARK (3).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN TORONTO (1).jpg|"Toronto" "We are on the same PAGE ''" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN TORONTO (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN DALLAS (1).jpg|"Dallas" "''Our story never ends" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN DALLAS (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN LOS ANGELES (1).jpg|"Los Angeles" "갓세븐의 모든 이유 아가새, 오늘도 감사합니다" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN LOS ANGELES (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN OAKLAND (1).jpg|"Oakland" "The most precious I GOT7" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN OAKLAND (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN MEXICO CITY (1).jpg|"Mexico City" "우리의 기적이 되어준 아가새" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN MEXICO CITY (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SANTIAGO (1).jpg|"Santiago" "Siempre con I GOT7" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SANTIAGO (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SANTIAGO (3).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SYDNEY (1).jpg|"Sydney" "Thank you I GOT7" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN SYDNEY (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN MELBOURNE (1).jpg|"Melbourne" "THANK YOU I GOT7��LOVE ALL" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN MELBOURNE (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN AMSTERDAM (1).jpg|"Amsterdam" "늘 새롭고, 반갑고, 감사한 아가새! 감사합니다����" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN AMSTERDAM (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN AMSTERDAM (3).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN AMSTERDAM (4).jpg|"Amsterdam" "THANK YOU I GOT7 �� 더 가까이에서 다시 만날 날을 기다리며❤" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN AMSTERDAM (5).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN LONDON (1).jpg|"London" "반짝반짝 빛났던 초록빛 은하수��" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN LONDON (2).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN LONDON (3).jpg|"London" "아가새와 함께하는 매순간이 행복합니다! 진심으로 감사합니다 또 만나요~��" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN LONDON (4).jpg GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN BERLIN (1).jpg|"Berlin" "항상 GOT7과 무대를 같이 만들어 나가는 I GOT7, 고맙습니다!��" GOT7 2019 WORLD TOUR KEEP SPINNING IN BERLIN (2).jpg Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Events Category:Tour Category:World Tour